The School of Gifted Students
by living-on-Baker-Street
Summary: Dan is sent to The School of Gifted People after finding out he has 'The Gift'. He then meets a boy named Phil and lives life at his new school happily. But, there's something seriously wrong at the school and Dan and Phil wants to find out. Posted for the 2014 Phandom Big Bang. Please read the AN for more info.


AN: So, not so long ago, I participated in this Phandom Big Bang. (it was a lot of fun to do in case anyone was interested.) So, I'm deciding to post it here so you guys can see it (plus, I'm going to put up this link on my Tumblr and my original link got deleted). Enjoy guys! ^_^

Chapter 1

I've known I was different from the other ever kids since I was little. I don't mean different as in I like things or talk about things that other kids found odd. I was different because I could predict the future.

I first realized when my friend's bike was stolen. I don't know how I knew, but some how, I knew that a group of boys in our grade would take it. He didn't believe me until it happened.

After that happened, I told my mum that I could see the future.

"What do you mean you can predict the future, Dan?"

"I told Charlie that is bike was going to get stolen and it did!"

"Dan," my mother sighed, "It's probably just a coincidence."

I looked at her and then down at the floor. "It wasn't, I can predict the future," I mumbled.

It didn't happen for years, until I was fourteen.

When I was fourteen, I would always see things half a dozen times, accompanied by killer headaches. They increased in frequency and intensity as time passed. After a week of having predictions and getting killer headaches, I told my mum.

"They're just coincidences, Dan," mum said.

"They're not!" I shouted. "I'm predicting people's futures! There's something wrong with me and I need help!"

Just then, dad came in. He walked into the room where mum and I were in. He looked at the two of us and said, "What's going on?"

"I'm telling mum that there's something wrong with me and she refuse to believe me," I said.

"What seem to be wrong with you?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "When I was eight, I predicted that the all-boys gang was going to steal Charlie's bike and they did. I told mum about it and she said it was just a coincidence. I believed her and never talked about it again. Then, a couple of weeks ago, they started again and I was getting headaches from them. I decided enough was enough and told mum about it and she's not believing me."

Dad stood there with wide eyes and was pale. He looked over to mum and said, "He has The Gift."

Chapter 2

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean I have The Gift?" I asked.

He looked over at mum, who pressed a hand over her mouth and left the room. Dad looked back at me and said, "Dan, please sit . There's something I need to tell you." I quickly sat down on the nearest chair and watched dad sit down next to me.

He looked down at his lap, then sighed and looked up at me. "Hundreds of years ago," he said, "There was once a little town of people. These people had a thing called The Gift. The Gift is many different things, from mind reading, telekinesis, divination, invisibility, and so many different other , one day, the town was attacked by some people near by. Many list their lives that day. Those that have survived the attack, lived their lives as normal humans. Your ancestors have lived in that town and survived the attacks. It surprises me that you have The Gift, since I don't."

I looked at him. "How can I control it? Can I just get rid of it?" I asked.

He looked a his lap down at his lap again and said, " You can never get rid of The Gift, it will stay with you till the day you die. You can control it though. There's a school in London that focus strictly on learning to control your powers. Your grandfather and your uncle both went there. I'll call them right now and see if they can take you in."

My eyes grew as I took in what my dad said. "London!" I shouted, " That's an ocean away! What about school and my friends?"

My dad got up from his chair and walked over to the nearest phone. " The school will teach you the things you're are currently learning now at school. You can also call your friends while you go to school there," he said.

I then got up and walked to room. I closed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed, my mind reeling.

Everything after that was a blur. All I could remember was mum gently shaking me, telling me wake up. "Dan," she said, "you need to get up and pack for tomorrow."

I looked at her. 'That quickly', I thought, 'I expect at least a week till I have to leave'. She then left my room. I got off my bed and started to pack the things that I needed.

Chapter 3

I stood at the airport with my parents, saying my final goodbyes. I gave my dad a quick hug and have my mum a really long hug.

"Promise you'll be good?" Mum whispered into my ear.

"I promise," I whispered back.

I let mum go, grabbed my things and walked over to the plane. I got on the plane and sat down at a window seat. I looked out the window and whispered to myself, "Why me?"

A couple if minutes later, the plane took off. I spent my time on the plane looking out the window. 'I'm going to live in London', I thought to myself. My parents have told me stories about the city my entire life. I was born there too but when I was barely a month old, my dad's job told him to move to America so my dad could be closer to his job. I let the stories play in my head till I drifted off to sleep.

I was in a middle of a burning room. The fire was consuming everything in the room including me and the unconscious boy. "Phil!" I shouted at the boy. I'd never seen him before, but somehow I knew his name. "Phil! Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" I kept shaking Phil and telling him to wake up, but he couldn't hear me, and the fire consumed us both.

Then, I woke up. I quickly looked around to see that I was still on the plane, which was still in the air. I leaned my head back against my chair and closed my eyes again. I know I shouldn't be this calm since I just had that terrible nightmare. I know I should be screaming and stuff but I can't. Mostly because I've been having that nightmare about me and 'Phil' in a burning room for a while now so I'm really use to it. Sometimes my dreams can be premonitions, but I know that it isn't because and I can never predict my own future or a future that includes me in it.

Soon, the plane landed. I walked off the plane and into the airport to see a well-dressed man holding a sign that read 'Daniel Howell'. I quickly walked over to the man.

"You Daniel Howell?" The man asked. I nodded and then the man said, "Come with me. We have to make a quick stop at the train station to pick up another boy as well," I nodded again. We both made a quick stop to pick up my luggage and I followed him out of the airport.

We both walked towards a black car. I handed him my luggage and went into the back seat of the car. Another man who paid no attention to me at all was already seated inside. The first man got into the car and we drove towards the train station.

Our way towards the train station was filled with silence and me looking out if the window.

When we arrived, one of the men turn to me and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He then left the car, leaving me with the other man. I sat there in silence. 'I wish someone was here,' I thought. I bit my lip, thinking about what my new life at this school might be like. Maybe I was going to make some friends and have a life here compared to the life I had in America.

My thought came to a halt when I heard the door next to me opened. I looked over to see who it was and felt my eyes go wide, the blood draining from my face.

The other person was 'Phil' from my dreams.

Chapter 4

I looked at the boy in shock. 'This has to be a dream,' I thought, 'it has to.' I watched the boy enter the car. He had every single detail from my dreams. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes. He was pale and was wearing black skinny jeans and a plaid dark blue shirt.

He turned his head towards me and smiled. "Hi," he said, "my name is Phil. what's yours?"

"My name is Dan," I said. 'He has the same name has my dream,' I thought.

"It's nice to meet you Dan," Phil said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said.

After that, the rest of the car ride was filled with silence. What seemed like forever, the car stopped in front of an old looking building. "Here we are," one of the men said, "The School for Gifted People." Both Phil and I got out of the car and followed on of the men into the school.

When we entered the school, we were greeted by a young woman. "Welcome," she said with a smile, "my name is Mrs. Upheld, I'm the Headmaster if this school. If you would please follow me." Phil and I followed her down a long hallway. We then entered a room that seemed to be her office. "Please, sit down," she said, motioning us to some chairs.

We both sat down, then Mrs. Upheld sat down across from us. "Welcome to the school," she said, "I would like to say that this school is on a holiday due to some issues we are having. The rules here are very simple. One, never leave your rooms unless we give you permission. Two, lights are to be turn off at nine o'clock at night. Three, if you leave your rooms without permission or after nine, you will be in massive trouble. Follow these rules and you will be okay. Now, please follow me so I can show you to your rooms." All three got up and walked towards to our rooms. She explained about times we are allowed to go out of our rooms and other stuff but, I didn't really didn't pay much attention to her.

Soon, we arrived to a room. "This is where you two will stay," she said, "you two will also share this room with two other boys. I will see you two later." She then turned around and walked away. Phil and I looked at each other and then opened the door.

Chapter 5

Inside the room, there were the two guys we were going to share the room with. One of them was lying on his bed, reading a book while the other one was just sprawled face down on his covers. Phil and I walked in and closed the door. The guy who was reading the book looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi," he said, "you must be the new kids. My name is PJ. That's Chris." The other guy looked at us, waved and then flopped back down. "What are your names?" PJ asked.

"My name is Phil and this is Dan," Phil said. I gave a small wave and went over to my bags.

I spent the next hour or so unpacking my stuff while Phil was talking to PJ.

"So," Phil said to PJ, "how come the school is on a holiday?" I stop unpacking and looked over at them. PJ started to get pale and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He motions me over, and I put down my stack of clothes and walked over.

"There has been some incidents for a while," PJ whispered quietly so only Phil and I could hear, "you see, some students here got injured really bad. Some of them are actually in a coma. They had to stop classes and lock all the students in their rooms to keep them safe. They're still looking for the person who is doing all of this." Phil and I looked at each other and back at PJ. "Don't worry. If we stay in here and follow the rules, we'll be fine," PJ said, trying to calm us.

"It's lunch time," Chris said, as he walked over to the door. I walked over to my things, showing that I didn't want to go.

"Want to come?" PJ asked Phil.

"I'm really not that hungry, and I need start to unpack my things," Phil said. "Okay. How about you Dan? Want to come?" PJ asked me.

"Nah, I want to finish unpacking first."

"Okay then. See you guys soon," PJ said as he walked out the door with Chris.  
"I hope they find the person soon. Just thinking that someone like that in the school gives me the creeps," Phil said.

"Me too. But, at least we have an excuse to stay in our rooms," I said. I watch Phil nod in agreement.

"Hey, I was wondering," Phil said, "what 'Gift' do you have?"

"I can predict the future," I said.

"That sounds way cooler than mine," Phil said, "all I do is create force fields."

Then, Phil and I started talking about things and slowly, he started to become my best friend.

Chapter 6

Weeks passed since Phil and I arrived at the school. During that time, PJ, Chris, Phil, and I all became really close friends, although Phil became my closest.. The school remained on the holiday due to the fact that they still haden't caught the person who was hurting students. No one had been attacked since I'd been here though, which is good.

"Hey," PJ said to Phil and me, "I'm heading off to the library wing with Chris. You guys want to come?"

I shook my head. Phil said, "Not really. I kinda want to finish this book."

"Okay," PJ said, "see you later." PJ and Chris then walked out of the room.

The next hour or so was filled with silence. Phil was reading his book while I was texting Charlie.

I heard Phil close his book. "Hey Dan," Phil said, "I hope this question doesn't sound stalker-ish but, who are you texting?"

I turned my head to face him and said, "I was texting Charlie but, he had to leave." Phil gave a small 'ah' and then we continue to talk some more.

"Dan?" Phil asked, "Can you please come over here next to me?" I rolled off my bed and walked over to him and sat down. "Can I tell you something?" Phil asked, nervousness filled his voice.

"Sure."

"Well... You see... I.." Phil said. The then looked down on his lap. "If you don't to tell m-" I said but then I was cut off when Phil leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I looked at him with shock. Phil pulled away and said, "I'm sorry but I really like you and I couldn't help myself not to kiss you. I'm so sorry, I guess I'll leave." he started to get up when I grabbed him on his wrist and pulled him back down to me, out lips meeting again.

"I like you too," I said when I broke the kiss apart. Phil smiled, and leaned forward again.

Chapter 7

Phil and I started dating after that. We decided not to tell anyone because we don't really know how they would feel about it and we didn't want to make things awkward. We always acted the same as before we started dating when we were around Chris and PJ, but when we were far away from them, we switch from best friends to boyfriends, which mainly consisted of really steamy make-out sessions.

Three months after Phil and I started dating, something really bad happened. The four of us, Chris, PJ, Phil, and myself, were sat in our room, lounging around and talking or sleeping. PJ was rummaging around in his bag for something when he made a loud gasp that caused all of us to face him.

"I forgot my book in the library wing," PJ said as he walked over to the door.

"Drama queen!" Chris called after him, rolling eyes. "Just stay in the room and wait till you can get his book in the morning."

"Don't worry," PJ said, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Then he left.

Hours passed and PJ never came back.

All three of us stared at the door, hoping that PJ would walk through it at any moment. Light started to shine through the windows, but he never came back. Fear broke through us, Chris the most. "He'll be back. He's okay," Chris mumbled to himself as he paced through the room. Around ten in the morning, someone knocked at the door.

Chris then flew to the door and opened it quickly. There stood Mrs. Upheld with a sad look in her face. "Is this the room where PJ Liguori stayed?" she asked.

Chris gave her a slow nod, trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry," she said in a hushed voice, "PJ Liguori was attacked last night. He's currently staying in the hospital wing until he's better. You can visit him now if you want. I am sorry for what has happened." She then turned and walked away. We all were silent for what seemed like a lifetime. Eventually, Chris left to go see PJ.

Phil and I sat next to each other, not saying anything. "Did you ever predict about this?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head. I never predicted this at all. Regretting everything that happened, tears started to fall down my face. Phil then hugged me, letting my face lean against his shoulder. That when I started to cry harder, soaking his sleeve with my tears.

Chapter 8

Weeks passed.

Chris spent all of his time in the hospital wing next to PJ. They still hadn't caught the attacker, and it no longer seemed like they were even trying.

Phil and I were sitting in our room when the idea struck me. "We should find the person ourselves," I blurted out.

Phil looked at me with wide eyes. "No! That's a bad idea Dan. What if we end up like PJ, or worse."

"We won't," I said, "if we stay together then we'll be fine."

Phil bit his lip. "Okay. As along as we stay together."

We left the room late at night. We walked all through the third and second floor, but found nothing amiss. "We should go now," Phil said, with fear in his voice.

"Lets check the first floor then we'll leave," I said as we headed towards the first floor.

We walked all through the first floor still no one was found. "Come on Dan," Phil said, "lets go back."

"Lets go check this last room then well leave," I said.

We walked into the room and still no one was found. I was about to leave when I remember this room. I froze as I looked around. This was the same room in my nightmare, the one with Phil and I surrounded by fire. I was about to tell Phil that we needed to leave when I heard the door close and the lights were turned on.

We both turned our heads and saw Mrs. Upheld staring at us with an evil grin on her face.

Chapter 9

All three of us stared at each other in absolute silence.

I stood there, frozen, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"So," Mrs. Upheld said, breaking the silence, "It seems that you have broken the rules." She then walked closer to us, causing Phil and I to back up. "You know you have to be punished for breaking the rules," she said. Phil and I refuse to say anything, afraid that it would cause more trouble.

Mrs. Upheld then stopped in the middle of room. She didn't say anything, just stared at us with that evil grin of hers.

"Why would you do this?" Phil asked.

"Do what?" Mrs. Upheld asked, acting like she had no clue what Phil was saying.

"This," Phil said, motioning his hands around room, " everything that you did and what you're doing right now."

"Because," she said, walking closer to us, "you're all freaks. Why should I take care of a bunch of freaks when I'm more normal than you will ever be? That's why I did all if this, to put you freaks back in your place, so you know that you will be nothing but freaks." She was now standing in front Phil, looking up at him. She still had that evil grin of hers.

"Monster," Phil whispered. "Once we're out of here, we'll tell the whole world that your nothing but a monster. Hurting kids because of what they were born with. You're a sick monster who-" then slapped Phil hard across the face, hard enough to cause him to go unconscious.

"Phil!" I shouted, catching him as he started to fall down. I then kneeled next of him, trying to wake him up.

"They'll never know what a monster I am if the proof is burned alive," she said as she started to walk toward the door.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"Oh," she said drooping a lighted match to the wooden ground, "I would." She then walked out of the room before the fire started to fill the room.

The building was quickly filled with screams and muffled footsteps as people tried to get out of the building. I just sat there, trying to wake Phil up. "Phil!" I shouted at Phil, "Phil! Wake up! Wake up Phil! Please!" I kept shaking Phil till the fire got closer to us. Tears were streaming my face as I kept shaking Phil. The smoke was all I could smell till I then blacked out.

Chapter 10

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed, hooked up to an army of machines. I looked around till I heard a door opened and closed. Then a doctor came in.

"Ah," he said when he saw me sitting up, "looks like you're awake."

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"A couple days. You're absolutely fine, nothing too serious happened to you. You are actually okay to leave after tomorrow," the doctor told me.

"Thanks," I said.

The next day, I was let out of the hospital. The first thing I did was to find Phil. The doctor told me that Phil was in the hospital during the time I was in the hospital but he was force to leave before I woke up. He also said that the other kids who were from school were all staying at a place near by. He then gave me the address and I was off.

It took me a while till I finally reach the place. As I walked in, the first person I saw was Phil. "Phil!" I shouted as I rushed towards him. He heard me and rushed towards me. When then flew into each others arms and hugged right there. When we finally broke apart, he told about all that happened while I was out. He said that Mrs. Upheld was caught and was locked up till her trail date. He also said that no one was killed in the fire but many were injured. "The school was also burnt to the ground," he said, "nothing is left but ashes. Their trying to think of what to do with us."

I stood there, processing what I was told. Phil then put his hands in mine and said, "I'm glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled and then pecked his lips. "I'm glad you're okay too," I said. Phil smiled and then kissed me.

Epilogue

A few weeks later, Mrs.U pheld was put on trial and found guilty. The students were then given the option to stay or go back home. Many decided to leave but a few, including Phil and I, stayed.

A few years down the road, Phil and I decided to go to Uni. Once we both graduated, Phil and I manage to find jobs and got a flat together. That's what we're doing to this very day.

The End


End file.
